swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Heirloom Items
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Legacy Era Campaigns, General Equipment Over the course of galactic history, certain items, including Weapons and Armor, have been made famous by the person they belong to. The personal Blaster Rifle of a hero of the Mandalorian Wars or a Lightsaber wielded by a dreaded Sith Lord is more than just another piece of Equipment; it is a piece of history. It has become legendary because it is strongly associated with the power and destiny of its owner and is closely tied to that person's successes; for example, Ulic Qel-Droma's Lightsaber and Exar Kun's Battle Armor were both integral in helping those characters fulfill their Destiny. Heirloom Items are exceedingly rare, and each is unique. Thus, they are highly sought-after by collectors and heroes alike. An Heirloom Item carries a benefit that persists until the item's destruction. Such a benefit is the result of either the original owner's tinkering or a side effect of being present when a character's Destiny is fulfilled. The rules for Heirloom Items are optional. Any Gamemaster who adopts the Destiny system is free to include Heirloom Items in his or her campaign as well. Heirloom Item Rules An Heirloom Item is created whenever a character fulfills the Legacy Destiny. In order for an Heirloom Item to come into being, the item must be present when a character fulfills his or her Destiny. The Legacy Destiny imparts this benefit as soon as the character's Destiny is fulfilled. A character who gains an Heirloom Item in this fashion chooses one of the below effects (Extra Modification, Legendary Icon, Steeped in the Dark Side, or Symbol of the Light Side), which is then applied to the item, whether it is a particular Weapon, suit of Armor, or other item in the character's possession. Typically this item is one of particular significance to the character. A Force-sensitive character who acquires an Heirloom Lightsaber can attune himself or herself to the Lightsaber, gaining the benefits of the Weapon as though he or she constructed the Lightsaber originally (See Self-Built Lightsaber). The character in possession of the Heirloom Lightsaber must spend 24 hours meditating over the Weapon and spend a Force Point to attune the Lightsaber. From that point on, the character is treated as the Lightsaber's builder and gains the normal bonus for being attuned to the Lightsaber; this can only be done with Heirloom Lightsabers, not other character's Lightsabers. Additionally, when a character with a Destiny dies in pursuit of his or her Destiny, instead of the normal effect (Force Spirit, Noble Sacrifice, or Vengeance), that character can choose to create an Heirloom Item instead. This character need not have the Legacy Destiny to gain this effect. Extra Modification When an item becomes an Heirloom Item, the owner can modify the item a second time using the Tech Specialist Feat. Legendary Icon When an item becomes an Heirloom Item, it's fame spreads throughout the galaxy. When carrying the Heirloom Item in plain sight, you gain favorable circumstances on all Charisma-based Skill Checks (Except Use the Force checks). Steeped in the Dark Side When an item possessed by an agent of evil becomes an Heirloom Item, some of its owner's evil becomes infused with the item itself. Once per encounter, while carrying or using the Heirloom Item, you can apply a Destiny bonus equal to one-half your Dark Side Score on any attack roll or Skill Check made before the end of your turn. Applying this bonus increases your Dark Side Score by 1. Symbol of the Light When an item possessed by a good person becomes an Heirloom Item, it becomes a beacon of light that staves off the darkness. When carrying or using the Heirloom Item, once per encounter, as a Reaction, you can impose a penalty on any one attack roll or Skill Check made by a character with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher. This penalty is equal to the target's Dark Side Score. Examples of Heirloom Items Below are sample Heirloom Items plucked from the Star Wars saga, with statistics based on the rules provided above.